una promesa jamas olvidada
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: que son las promesas ? son cosas que se dicen a los demás para luego cumplirlas pero en la mafia es diferente las promesas son mas estrictas sobre todo en la familia kurohane donde un niño de 8 años y una niña de 7 años prometieron volver a verse
1. mi mision

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **C/C= color de cabello...C/O= color de ojos...C/F= color favorito...T/N= tu nombre...T/A= tu apellido...**

 **D/N= diminutivo de nombre**

* * *

 **-** pues me tengo que ir - dijo una joven de cabellos (C/C) y ojos (C/O) quien salia de una gran mansión con una maleta color negro en una mano

\- gracias esperamos que vuelva a trabajar con nosotros - dijo un hombre rubio y alto desde la puerta de esta

\- nunca lo dude - dijo la joven con una expresión seria y llena de frialdad

la joven subió a una limusina y se dirigió a su respectivo hogar

en el auto...

\- hime como le a ido - dijo una joven de cabellos y ojos rojos

\- rukiko te he dicho que ya no me digas así - dijo esta con un leve puchero - pero la misión fue muy fácil

\- nya~ entonces cuanto te pagaron ? - dijo ahora una joven de ojos y cabello avellana

\- lo equivalente a 3 misiones clase s - dijo la joven mostrando un papel que parecía ser el cheque - así que rukiko y ryuu hoy yo invito la cena así que díganle a los demás

\- sugoi - dijeron estas

\- ahora que la veo bien hime su ropa esta algo desgarrada - dijo rukiko

\- es cierto (T/N) - dijo ryuu

\- supongo que llegando tendré que cambiarme de ropa

 **ring ring**

\- disculpe hime es mi celular - dijo rukiko mientras contestaba y asía sonidos como entendiendo la llamada después..su rostro cambio a uno con sorpresa

\- pasa algo rukiko ? - dijo (T/N)

\- hime es para usted - dijo entregándote el teléfono

\- ¨(T/A) (T/N) ?¨ - dijo la voz de un anciano

\- si - dijiste con una voz seria

\- ¨soy el noveno jefe de la familia vongola¨

\- vaya que necesita de mi el noveno

\- ¨te tengo una misión pero solo en solitario¨

\- que clase de misión ?

\- ¨tendrás que vigilar a la décima generación para esto tendrás que ir a namimori en japón¨

\- eh ? - dijiste con un tono medio divertido ante la información - y cuanto me pagaran ?

\- ¨el equivalente a 5 misiones S¨

\- entonces acepto el trato

\- ¨bien, reborn esta en japón, dijo que te transferirá a la escuela namimori ¨

\- si reborn esta ahí sera divertido

\- ¨el vuelo sale mañana a las 8:30 am ¨

\- entendido

fin de la llamada

\- hime de que trata la misión ? - dijo rukiko

\- nada interesante solo que debo ir a japón y que sera en solitario..a y que debo partir mañana

\- espera nya - dijo ryuu exaltada - como que partes mañana ?

\- si dijo que mi vuelo sale mañana a las 8:30 am así que llegando haré las maletas

\- espere hime y la cena ? - dijo esta vez rukiko

\- supongo que les daré el dinero esta vez no cenare con ustedes

\- entendido - dijeron ambas chicas un poco tristes

en la mansión...(mas preciso tu habitación )

al llegar te cambiaste de ropa a un short y un bluson blancos, hiciste tus maletas y te tumbaste en tu cama

\- así que japón eh ? - dijiste mientras te parabas para tomar un collar negro con un medallon dorado que estaba en tu cómoda y volver a tumbarte en la cama

- _me pregunto si el se encontrara ahí ? -_ pensaste mientras abrías el medallon del collar revelando la foto de un niño de 8 años de cabellos obsidiana y ojos metálicos con un semblante serio

 **toc toc**

\- adelante - dijiste incorporándote en la cama mientras guardabas el collar debajo de la almohada

\- hime esta nerviosa ? - dijo rukiko mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

\- no - dijiste mientras volvías a recostarte - debería estarlo ?

\- no es solo que estará lejos de nosotros

\- no soy tan débil ademas...reborn estará ahí

\- reborn-sama ?

\- si el al parecer ya hizo su parte haya

\- hime escuche que reborn-sama rompió su maldición junto con los demás arcobalenos

\- si eso quiere decir que ahora sera mas emocionante - dijiste mientras rodabas en tu cama

\- bueno me retiro usted tiene que levantarse temprano - dijo rukiko para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta

\- buenas noches - dijiste con una cálida sonrisa

\- buenas noches - dijo rukiko para luego irse

 **al día siguiente**

\- hime la extrañaremos - dijo rukiko casi al borde del llanto

\- regresa pronto nya~ - dijo ryuu

\- si lo intentare - dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa - por cierto y tora-kun, reiri-chan, y runo-chan y nato-kun ?

\- están dormidos - dijo rukiko con una evidente molestia - le dije que hoy se iba temprano pero aun así se quedaron jugando toda la noche

\- no importa rukiko - le dijiste tratando de calmarla cosa que funciono - ya luego les enviare cartas

\- si tardas mucho iremos por ti nya~ - dijo ryuu

\- esta bien pero no armen un problema mientras no estoy - dijiste acariciando su cabeza

\- hai nya~ - dijo ryuu muy alegre

\- bueno me voy

\- hasta pronto - te dijeron ambas

entraste en el auto para luego ir al aeropuerto de Venecia y tomar el avión ( privado ) hacia namimori,japón

* * *

 **bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo ustedes me dicen que tal ¿si?**

 **a y por cierto todavía estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo de ¨mi nueva vida¨**

 **así** **que esperen lo con ancias ahora si**

 **chao chao**


	2. volviéndote a hallar

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **aquí** **los arcobalenos tienen forma adulta y mukuro ya no molesta a chrome**

 **C/C= color de cabello...C/O= color de ojos...C/F= color favorito...T/N= tu nombre...T/A= tu apellido...**

 **D/N= diminutivo de nombre** (...)= texto _(...) = pensamiento_ **(...) = solo este capitulo descripción de personaje**

 **\- bueno me voy**

 **\- hasta pronto - te dijeron ambas**

 **entraste en el auto para luego ir al aeropuerto de Venecia y tomar el avión ( privado ) hacia namimori,japón**

* * *

Al llegar a namimori viste que era un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo, te dirigiste a el banco mas cercano para retirar el dinero de la misión el cual te lo cambiaron a yenes y luego fuiste a un parque que viste mientras pasabas

\- supongo que iré a un lugar solo - dijiste para ti misma

caminaste durante un rato y finalmente viste un lugar desolado que estaba a un lado de un pequeño patio de béisbol

\- supongo que me quedare aquí - dijiste mientras te sentabas y dejabas las dos maletas que traías a un lado - (suspiro) espero que el este aquí

sacaste la gargantilla negra con el medalla y te la pusiste, estabas tan concentrada pensando en el niño de la foto que no te percataste que llegaron un grupo de personas y se sentaron algo lejos de ti

\- hiiii cuidado - se escucho un grito

volteaste a ver de donde provenía el grito y viste que una pelota se acercaba a ti, con un rápido y elegante movimiento atrapaste la pelota

\- estas bien ? - dijo un joven de ojos avellana y cabellos alborotados color café

\- eh ? si estoy bien - dijiste mientras te parabas y entregabas la pelota

\- menos mal - dijo el joven con un suspiro de alivio - me llamo sawada tsunayoshi pero me puedes decir tsuna

\- mucho gusto me llamo (T/A) (T/N)

\- juudaime esta bien ? - dijo un joven de cabellos plata y ojos esmeralda junto con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos obsidiana

\- a gokudera-kun, yamamoto-san

\- veo que estas ocupado mejor me voy - dijiste mientras tomabas tus maletas pero..

\- espera (T/N)-san - dijo tsuna mientras tomaba tu muñeca y con un leve sonrojo - puedo volver a verte ?

\- claro que tal..mañana en este mismo parque

\- esta bien - dijo soltando tu muñeca - entonces hasta mañana

\- hasta mañana - le dijiste para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irte

POV tsuna

\- _esa chica me dio un beso ?_

\- juudaime esta bien ? - dijo gokudera quien venia con yamamoto

\- a..gokudera-kun si estoy bien

\- jaja seguro tsuna - dijo yamamoto - tu cara esta roja

\- hiii se..seguro estoy bien no es nada

\- si usted lo dice - dijo gokudera no tan convencido

FIN POV tsuna

\- _supongo que con el dinero comprare una casa pero antes debo hospedarme en algún hotel_

fuiste a un hotel 5 estrellas (obvio) y dijiste que te quedarías ahí 3 días te dieron las llaves de la habitación 296 y te dirigiste a ella, cuando llegaste viste la habitación la cual era conformada por una cama color caoba, un baño color blanco y varios muebles color negro

\- supongo que es bonita - dijiste para ti misma mientras dejabas tus maletas en el suelo y te recostaste en la cama

 ***RING RING***

\- quien podrá ser - dijiste mientras contestabas el celular

\- ¨(T/A) (T/N)¨ - dijo una voz de un hombre de 20 años

\- quien eres ? - respondiste de manera fría

\- ¨veo que no te acuerdas de mi¨

\- no seras..

\- ¨ciaossu¨

\- reborn - dijiste con cierta alegría

\- ¨feliz de oírme ?¨ - dijo de manera burlona

\- no realmente, entonces a esto se referían con que tu maldición se fue ?

\- ¨exacto también la del resto tambien se fue¨

\- eh ? - dijiste con un tono alegre - entonces viper y fon ya se casaron ?

\- ¨no, viper sigue negando que le gusta fon¨

\- entiendo - dijiste con un tono de decepción - entonces sigue siendo tsundere ?

\- ¨si, pero esta llamada no era para eso era para decirte que vengas al siguiente lugar¨

\- que lugar ?

reborn te dijo una calle y la anotaste en un papel

\- ¨tienes 20 minutos para llegar o sino te matare ¿ entendido ?¨

\- entendido - dijiste para luego colgar

te cambiaste de ropa a un vestido blanco de tirantes que llegaba a medio muslo, te recogiste el cabello con una coleta y te pusiste una sandalias blancas para luego salir

15 minutos después ...

llegaste a un parque que era muy bonito a tu parecer te paraste cerca de una fuente y esperaste..

\- (suspiro) parece que llegue 5 minutos antes

\- ciaossu - dijo una voz desde atrás

\- reborn ? - quedaste atónita al ver la nueva apariencia de reborn ahora era mas alto que tu pero seguía trayendo un traje con su sombrero y a leon encima de este y su voz se volvió mas grave ya no era ese niño tierno pero seguía emanando esa aura asesina

\- que pasa feliz de verme ? - dijo con un tono seductor

\- no, pero si no hubiera sido por tu saludo habitual no te abría reconocido - dijiste con un tono molesto - entonces que necesitas de mi

\- mañana empiezas clases en la escuela namimori a las 8:00 debes llegar temprano y..toma - reborn te entrego una bolsa negra que el traía - es el uniforme de la escuela también una mochila con todos los libros

\- bien, entonces..cual es la verdadera misión ? - dijiste con tono serio

\- te diste cuenta ? - dijo el sicario con un tono serio al igual que tu

\- el noveno no me pagaría 5 misiones clase ¨S¨ solo por venir a vigilar a la décima familia vongola

\- muy pronto lo sabrás - dijo mientras se iba del lugar

\- (suspiro) supongo que nunca cambia - dijiste para luego irte

en el hotel...

cuando llegaste dejaste la bolsa en lado y luego te acostaste en tu cama para luego dormir

al día siguiente...

te levantaste a las 5:30 am puesto que siempre te levantabas a esa hora para el trabajo así que te levantaste y te bañaste saliste de ahí a las 6 te pusiste el uniforme acomodaste la mochila y bajaste a tomar el desayuno en el hotel

\- yo pude haber echo mi propio desayuno - dijiste mientras recogías las cosas después de comer cuando viste el reloj viste que eran las 7:00 así que te dispusiste a ir a la escuela afortunadamente en la bolsa venia una nota con la calle de la escuela

10 minutos después...

llegaste a la escuela por lo visto no había nadie así que te dispusiste a ir directamente a la dirección donde estaban todos los profesores..

\- disculpe - dijiste mientras abrías la puerta

\- si ? - dijo un profesor muy amable de cabellos rubios, con lentes y con un tatuaje en el cuello

\- vengo para saber mi salón correspondiente - dijiste de manera educada

\- entonces eres la nueva estudiante - dijo mientras abría una libreta - tu nombre ?

\- (T/A) (T/N)

viste como el profesor se estremeció al escuchar tu nombre para luego buscarlo en silencio

\- estas en la clase 2¨B¨

\- muchas gracias - dijiste para luego irte

mientras esperabas y buscabas tu salón se hicieron las 7:50

\- rayos solo quedan 10 minutos - dijiste mientras caminabas rápido por los pasillo

entonces localizaste tu salón y fuera de el estaba..

\- reborn ? - dijiste mientras te acercabas a el

\- ciaossu - dijo reborn mientras acomodaba su sombrero

\- no me lo digas..tu eres mi maestro ?

\- eres buena deduciendo

\- ahora nada mas falta que digas que los demás arcobalenos también - dijiste con un tono de irritación

\- no, solo yo doy clases aquí

\- (suspiro) supongo que es mejor que aguantar a verde o a skull

entonces sonó el timbre marcando la hora de entrada

\- escucha - dijo reborn con una sonrisa burlona - vas a entrar cuando yo lo diga ¿ entendido ?

\- si - dijiste con tono aburrido

reborn fue al aula y cerro la puerta

POV reborn

cuando entre los dames estaban haciendo ruido entonces fui a mi lugar convertí a leon en pistola y di un balazo

\- callense dame-alumnos

al decir esto todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio

\- hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna...pasa

FIN POV reborn

cuando escuchaste a reborn abriste la puerta y te paraste enfrente de la clase

\- ella es (T/A) (T/N) viene de Italia - te presento reborn

\- mucho gusto - terminaste tu

\- alguna pregunta - dijo reborn a la clase y como 10 personas levantaron la mano - nada indebido

reborn convirtió a leon en pistola y apunto asía ellos y como 6 bajaron la mano

\- empezaremos con yamamoto - dijo reborn bajando el arma

\- jaja - dijo el joven con alegría el cual se te asía conocido - cual es tu comida favorita ?

\- las hamburguesas - respondiste con una sonrisa

\- te gustan los animales ? - pregunto una chica

\- si

\- que tipo ? - pregunto otro chico

\- pequeños y bonitos

\- has viajado a varios lugares ? - pregunto una chica

\- si, e viajado a Alemania, Rusia, Inglaterra , Egipto y Francia

\- bien esos son todos - dijo reborn - te sentaras a un lado de dame-tsuna

\- dame-tsuna ? - dijiste confundida puesto que el nombre ¨tsuna¨ se te hacia conocido

cuando te dirigiste al asiento que te indico reborn viste a un joven conocido...

\- eh? tsunayoshi-kun ? - dijiste sorprendida al ver al chico

\- (T/N)-san ? - dijo tsuna igual de sorprendido

\- dame-tsuna tu ya la conocías ? - dijo reborn con un tono molesto

\- hiii so..solo un poco - dijo tsuna nervioso

\- apenas lo conocí ayer - dijiste tratando de calmar a reborn

después de esa sorpresa te sentaste y comenzó la clase al parecer reborn impartía la clase de Historia

 _\- si le queda después de todo es un asesino como no va a conocer la historia_

 _-_ dame-(T/N) contesta la siguiente pregunta - dijo reborn sacándote de tus pensamientos

\- eh ?

\- en que años se llevo acabo la primera guerra mundial ?

\- entre 1914 y 1919 - dijiste con un tono aburrido

\- bien, pero pon mas atención - te dijo con una sonrisa burlona

después de la clase de reborn seguía matemáticas la cual era fácil y después llego el receso, no tenias mucha hambre y te recostaste en tu asiento pero...

\- (T/N)-san - dijo una voz conocida

\- a tsunayoshi-kun - dijiste mientras levantabas la cabeza para verlo - sucede algo ?

\- no - negó tsuna algo nervioso - es solo que...pensé que te vería en el parque

\- si yo también pensé en eso, no sabia que quedaría en la misma clase y escuela que tu

\- si, por cierto quieres comer conmigo y mis amigos en la azotea ?

\- si, esta bien

cuando te paraste llegaron otros dos chicos los cuales viste el día anterior

\- juudaime - dijo el joven de cabellos plata y ojos esmeralda con una notable felicidad

\- yo tsuna - dijo el joven llamado yamamoto

\- gokudera-kun , yamamoto-san - dijo tsuna igual de contento

\- jaja así que ya conocías a la nueva estudiante - dijo yamamoto

\- solo un poco..apenas la conocí ayer

\- es un placer conocerlos - dijiste para llamar su atención

\- mi nombre es yamamoto takeshi mucho gusto - dijo yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

\- mucho gusto..y el tuyo cual es ? - le preguntaste al otro joven

\- gokudera hayato - dijo el otro cambiando completamente su personalidad

\- bueno sera mejor irnos a comer - dijo yamamoto

\- si - dijeron todos al unisono

en el camino había discusiones de gokudera vs yamamoto y un pequeño tsuna tratando de calmarlos lo cual fue divertido hasta que llegaron a la azotea

\- reborn ? - dijo tsuna sorprendido puesto que el joven sicario esta allí

\- ciaossu - dijo reborn acomodando su sombrero - veo que trajeron a dame-(T/N)

\- esperen se conocen ? - dijiste sorprendida

\- por supuesto - dijo reborn

\- (T/N)-san conocías a reborn ? - te pregunto tsuna

\- algo así..digamos que un poco - dijiste nerviosa

\- que mala eres (T/N) si nos llevamos muy bien - dijo reborn de manera seductora mientras te tomaba de la cintura

\- re..reborn suéltame por favor - le dijiste con un leve rubor

\- no - ahora te estaba abrazando por completo

\- kyaaa es..espera suéltame

\- herbívoros que es todo este ruido ? - dijo un joven que al parecer se iba despertando de encima de la caseta vestía un uniforme negro, con una cinta roja en la chaqueta la cual decía ¨comité disciplinario¨ tenia el cabello negro y ojos metálicos

\- hiii - chillo tsuna - disculpa hibari-san

\- jaja lo siento - dijo yamamoto sin perder su sonrisa pero a la vez nervioso

\- hi..ba..ri ? - dijiste atónita al ver al joven, en eso reborn te soltó y avanzaste unos pasos - nee tu eres kyoya ?

\- hmp ? - te dijo el joven mientras volteaba a verte

\- en..entonces si eres kyoya ? - dijiste alegre

\- omnivora ? - aunque fue leve pudiste ver en el rostro de hibari un semblante de sorpresa

de un salto lograste subir a la caseta ( seria tonto que como asesina no pudieras llegar de un salto ) para luego sentarte enfrente de hibari y..darle una cachetada ? - kyoya idiota sabes cuanto te estuve buscando ?

terminaste llorando y abrazando a hibari del cuello

 _\- el no me va abrazar, nunca le gustaron las multitudes y mucho menos mostrar sus sentimientos delante de la..._

pero en medio de tus pensamientos sentiste como unos brazos te rodeaban y efectivamente eran los de hibari

\- si mal no recuerdo estabas en Italia - te susurro hibari al oído

te separaste de kyoya para notar que su mejilla estaba roja por la cachetada

\- si, y..lo siento por la cachetada - dijiste con un leve rubor

\- etto (T/N)-san - dijo tsuna con un leve rubor

\- pasa algo tsunayoshi-kun ? - le dijiste con una leve sonrisa y con unas lagrimas en los ojos

\- conocías al friki de las peleas ? - dijo gokudera con una personalidad molesta

enojada por el apodo asía hibari te paraste y con un rápido movimiento golpeaste a gokudera

\- gokudera-san preferiría que no te dirigieras así a kyoya - dijiste con una evidente aura maligna saliendo de ti literalmente parecías una ¨segunda hibari¨ inclusive portabas unas tonfas negras con gris

\- eh ? - se escucho decir a hibari de manera divertida pero sin perder su seriedad- entonces te volviste mas fuerte ?

\- quieres probarlo kyoya ? - respondiste de la misma manera

hibari no respondió en vez de eso se lanzo a atacarte con sus tonfas y empezó la pelea

POV TSUNA

\- sugoi pelea al mismo nivel que hibari - dije al ver la pelea que tenían

\- genial otra friki de las peleas - dijo gokudera molesto

\- jaja ella es sorprendente - dijo yamamoto

\- supongo que no se presentara - dijo reborn

\- chiquitín a que te refieres ?

\- entonces yo la presentare - dijo reborn mientras sacaba una librete - a ver donde empiezo

 **(T/A) (T/N)**

 **edad : 15 años**

 **lugar de origen : Venecia,Italia**

 **fecha de nacimiento : 4 de mayo**

 **tipo de sangre : O**

 **color de cabello : (C/C)**

 **color de ojos : (C/O)**

 **color favorito : (C/F)**

 **animales favoritos : pequeños y lindos**

 **comida favorita : hamburguesa**

 **tamaño de busto : copa C**

al oír eso todos nos volteamos a ver a reborn inclusive hibari y (T/N) pararon su pelea

\- REBORN - grito (T/N) enojada y avergonzada - COMO CONSEGUISTE ESO ULTIMO ?

\- bien lo que sigue - dijo ignorando por completo a (T/N)

 **títulos** **: segunda mejor asesina de** **Italia**

 **segunda al mando en vindice**

 **décima jefa de la familia kurohane**

 **conexión** **con Vongola : amiga de la infancia de hibari kyoya**

* * *

bien eso es todo por ahora ya después terminare el capitulo de ¨mi nueva vida¨

bueno sin mas que decir

ciao ciao


	3. la verdadera forma de la joven asesina

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **aquí** **los arcobalenos tienen forma adulta y mukuro ya no molesta a chrome**

 **C/C= color de cabello...C/O= color de ojos...C/F= color favorito...T/N= tu nombre...T/A= tu apellido...**

 **D/N= diminutivo de nombre** (...)= texto _(...) = pensamiento_

 **títulos** **: segunda mejor asesina de** **Italia**

 **segunda al mando en vindice**

 **décima jefa de la familia kurohane**

 **conexión** **con Vongola : amiga de la infancia de hibari kyoya**

* * *

 **-** QUE ? - grito tsuna - (T/N)-san eres amiga de hibari-san ?

\- claro si no por que le diría kyoya - respondiste con una leve sonrisa

\- omnivora no deberías soltar tan rápido la información - te dijo hibari

\- pero si yo no fui fue reborn - le dijiste con un puchero

\- bueno esa es toda la información que pude reunir - dijo reborn cerrando su pequeña libreta

\- aun así reborn como que conexión con vongola ? y por que hablas así de vongola a la ligera

\- por que todos los de aquí pertenecen a vongola

\- QUE ?...espera también kyoya ?

\- si, hibari tiene titulo del guardián mas fuerte de vongola

\- eh ?.. y que eres kyoya ? - dijiste volteándolo a ver

-...nube... - contesto hibari de mala gana

\- eh - dijiste de manera divertida - te queda ¨la distante nube sin restricciones que anda su propio camino¨

hibari solo alejo su mirada de ti

\- como sea..me dirán sus títulos ? - les dijiste a el resto

\- por supuesto - dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa - soy el guardián de la lluvia

\- mano derecha del décimo y guardián de la tormenta - dijo gokudera

\- décimo jefe de la familia vongola y por supuesto guardián del anillo del cielo - dijo tsuna

\- eh ? - dijiste sorprendida - así que tsunayoshi-kun es el jefe

\- si - respondió este

\- entonces peleas conmigo ? - dijiste poniéndote en guardia

\- lo..lo siento no puedo - dijo tsuna realmente nervioso

\- o bueno..entonces jugare con kyoya

\- por mi esta bien - dijo hibari

\- hagamos lo a lo antiguo, el ganador puede preguntarle lo que quiera a el perdedor..pero esta vez no habrá limite de preguntas

\- entonces me dirás por estas aquí - dijo hibari mientras sacaba nuevamente sus tonfas

\- solo si ganas - le dijiste mientras te alejabas de el de un salto dejando una distancia de un metro

y la pelea se reanudo

hibari y tu se daban patadas y golpes con sus tonfas pero parecía que hibari no quería lastimarte por lo que te molestaste

\- ataca enserio kyoya - le dijiste a hibari mientras esquivabas una de sus patadas - no quiero que me protejas mientras peleamos

este solo guardo silencio y siguió atacando

\- kyoya - dijiste con cierta molestia

-...-

\- kyoya-san

-...

\- hibari -

al oír como lo llamaste este intensifico el golpe pero no lo suficiente para satisfacerte

\- hibari-san -

nuevamente intensifico el golpe

\- hibari-sama -

esta vez alcanzo a golpearte y..te lanzo hacia el otro extremo de la azotea golpeando tu cabeza contra el concreto

\- no me vuelvas a decir hibari-sama - dijo hibari molesto mientras se acercaba y te daba su mano para ayudarte

\- supongo que lo pensare - dijiste mientras tomabas su mano - (suspiro) bueno perdí pregunta lo que quieras

\- que haces en japón ? - empezó el interrogatorio

\- trabajo

\- que trabajo ?

\- vigilar a la familia vongola

\- que mas ?

\- nada mas

\- te han dicho que sueltas demasiado rápido la información ?

\- si

\- quien ?

\- tu

\- (suspiro) realmente nunca cambias

\- es verdad

\- por cierto dame-(T/N) - dijo reborn - donde te hospedas ?

\- en un hotel y...RAYOS se me había olvidado buscar una casa

\- una casa ? - pregunto tsuna

\- si, solo pedí tres días de alojamiento y mañana se cumplen

\- no hay problema - dijo hibari

\- eh ?

\- vendrás a vivir conmigo

\- enserio ?

\- ..si..

\- arigato kyoya - dijiste mientras te lanzabas a darle un abrazo - prometo no ser un estorbo

\- ..mas te vale..

\- entonces llegando a casa acomodare las cosas - dijiste eufórica mientras lo soltabas

entonces el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso sonó..

\- tsunayoshi-kun, yamamoto-san, gokudera-san vamos a clase

\- bien dijeron los tres para luego seguirte e irse...

POV HIBARI..

\- hibari - dijo reborn

\- que sucede akambo ?

\- no le hagas nada indecente a (T/N) - dijo el akambo mientras me apuntaba con una pistola

\- eso a ti no te incumbe

\- claro que si, yo la cuide durante años así que es como mi hija

\- pero yo la conocí primero

\- como sea no le hagas nada - dijo para luego desaparecer como siempre

FIN POV HIBARI

las clases se tornaron aburridas pero aun así no podías esperar a mañana volverías a vivir con hibari..

AL FINAL DE LA ESCUELA..

\- (T/N)-san - dijo tsuna sacándote de tus pensamientos felices

\- sucede algo tsunayoshi-kun ?

\- quieres que te acompañemos a casa ?

cuando viste detrás de tsuna estaban yamamoto y gokudera esperando en la puerta

\- esta bien - dijiste para luego recoger tus cosas y seguirlos

en el camino iban platicando hasta que..

\- hiiii - chillo tsuna - hibari-san

cuando levantaste la vista hibari estaba recargado en el portón de la escuela

\- kyoya - dijiste alegre mientras te acercabas a el

\- omnivora ¿ adonde vas ? - te dijo serio

\- regreso a el hotel con tsunayoshi-kun y sus amigos

\- ... - este guardo silencio y se acerco al resto - cuídenla o los morderé hasta la muerte

-s..si- dijo tsuna mas que nervioso

luego hibari se adentro al edificio

\- supongo que nunca cambiara - dijiste mientras te rascabas la nuca - perdón por eso

\- jaja no importa - dijo yamamoto

\- bien sigamos

\- si - dijeron los tres

iban emprendiendo el camino pero a tsuna se le ocurrió abrir la boca..

\- (T/N)-san puedo hacerte una pregunta ?

\- adelante tsunayoshi-kun

\- como te volviste segunda al mando en vindice ?

tu solo paraste en seco y los demás voltearon a verte

\- como soy jefa de kurohane se me dio ese puesto ya que en nuestra familia las promesas son muy importantes

\- a que te refieres con muy importantes ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- hacer una promesa ante un miembro de la familia es como darle su vida sino la cumples...debes morir

\- mo..morir ? - pregunto tsuna

\- exacto..yo...no quería este puesto - dijiste casi llorando

\- por que no si es de alabar - dijo gokudera

-...si kyoya olvidaba la promesa de volvernos a ver..tendría que...matarlo

después la atmósfera se volvió tensa e incomoda..

\- yo..yo no quiero matar a kyoya - dijiste con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y tapándote un poco la boca - el es todo para mi

\- esta bien, el recordó la promesa así que todo esta bien - dijo yamamoto poniendo su mano en tu hombro y dándote una pequeña sonrisa

\- es cierto ya no hay de que preocuparse - dijo tsuna

\- si - dijiste volviendo un poco a la normalidad - solo espero que no haya olvidado las otras dos

\- otras dos promesas ? - pregunto gokudera

\- si

\- y cuales son ? - dijo tsuna

\- la primera es ¨si alguien quiere salir contigo tendrá que vencerte y tener de diferencia 1 año¨ esa promesa la hicimos para ambos

los chicos solo tenían una gota en la sien y cara de ¨que rayos¨

\- y la otra es ¨no importa que pase estaré allí para protegerte¨ esta también fue para ambos

\- la primera no la entiendo - dijo tsuna

\- te diré que yo tampoco - le dijiste a tsuna

después de eso llegaron al hotel e insistieron en acompañarte hasta tu habitación..

\- gracias por acompañarme - le dijiste a los chicos mientras abrías la puerta pero..

\- omnivora llegas tarde - dijo hibari quien esta acostado en tu cama leyendo un libro

\- kyoya como entraste ?

\- ..eso no te incumbe - dijo hibari sin despegar su cara del libro

entraste a la habitación con los demás y notaste la ventana abierta

- _rayos volvió a entrar por la ventana_

 _-_ omnivora que te paso ? - pregunto hibari quien ahora estaba sentado y mirándote fijamente

\- por que preguntas ?

hibari se paro y tomo tu rostro para verlo fijamente, notaste un poco de preocupación en sus ojos

\- tus ojos están rojos - dijo hibari con un tono serio y frió

\- eh ?

\- herbívoros que le hicieron ? - ahora le pregunto a los demás de manera amenazadora

\- hiii no le hicimos nada - dijo tsuna

\- parece que ni siquiera pueden cuidar algo importante - dijo hibari sacando sus tonfas y dirigiéndose a ellos

\- _eh? kyoya dijo que soy importante ?_

 _-_ lo..lo siento hi..hibari-san - dijo yamamoto

\- ya..ya nos íbamos - dijo tsuna para luego salir corriendo junto con los demás y cerrar la puerta de golpe

-...-

\- kyoya yo...

\- deja de actuar - dijo hibari molesto

\- eh ?

\- se muy bien que esa no es tu personalidad

\- te diste cuenta ? - dijiste con un semblante serio y frió pero con una sonrisa calida

\- a mi no me puedes engañar

\- supongo que es verdad

\- ciaossu - se escucho desde la ventana

\- reborn/akambo - dijeron los dos viendo al recien llegado

\- veo que empiezas a actuar como de costumbre

\- si

\- todavía me debes preguntas - te dijo hibari

\- adelante las contestare

\- por que ese cambio de personalidad ?

\- cuando me volví jefa de kurohane pensé que mis aliados me odiarían así que opte por ser alguien dulce

\- no te queda - dijeron reborn y hibari

\- eso ya lo se...no tienen que decírmelo

\- bien es hora de irnos hibari - dijo reborn

\- ...no... - dijo hibari mientras volvía a sentarse en tu cama

\- vamos - dijo reborn mientras salia de tu cuarto jalando a hibari

una vez se fueron te bañaste , cambiaste e hiciste la tarea

\- supongo que kyoya y reborn nunca cambiaran - dijiste para ti misma

- _espero que ese tipo no me este siguiendo por que si es así...pondré en peligro a todos_

* * *

bien eso es todo

ciao ciao

próximo capitulo :

 **la familia se reune**


	4. la familia se reúne y nuevo hogar

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **aquí los arcobalenos tienen forma adulta y mukuro ya no molesta a chrome**

 **a y de ultima hora te encanta ( a quien no ) el anime y kyoya y los arcobaleno lo saben**

 **C/C= color de cabello...C/O= color de ojos...C/F= color favorito...T/N= tu nombre...T/A= tu apellido...**

 **D/N= diminutivo de nombre** (...)= texto _(...) = pensamiento_

 **una vez se fueron te bañaste , cambiaste e hiciste la tarea**

 **\- supongo que kyoya y reborn nunca cambiaran - dijiste para ti misma**

 **-** ** _espero que ese tipo no me este siguiendo por que si es así...pondré en peligro a todos_**

* * *

al día siguiente todo se repitió a excepciona de llegar tarde a clase por culpa del maestro..

las clases fueron normales nuevamente reborn te pidió contestar las preguntas lo cual se te hizo aburrido, llego la hora de matemáticas y...

\- _ya quiero salir ~_

miraste por la ventana para que no aburrirte tanto..

\- _rayos parece que va a llover..espera conociendo a kyoya no debe estar en clase solo espero y no este en la azotea_

paso la clase de matemáticas y termino de llover..antes de que tsuna se acercara fuiste a la azotea para confirmar lo que pensaste ...

\- por que se me hacia - dijiste mientras mirabas la escena hibari sentado en una esquina todo empapado

\- omnivora que haces aquí ? - te pregunto como si nada

\- mejor dicho que haces aquí y todo empapado ? - dijste con la misma personalidad del día anterior (seria pero con una sonrisa cálida)

-...-

\- no vas a contestar verdad ?

-...

\- (suspiro) enserio nunca cambiaras - dijiste mientras te acercabas sacando un pañuelo gris con el dibujo de un gatito color blanco

\- que piensas hacer ? - dijo hibari apartando la vista de ti

\- secarte que mas ? - dijiste mientras tomabas su rostro y lo empezabas a secar

\- puedo hacerlo yo mismo - renegó hibari

\- _realmente sigue siendo tan lindo y tan kuudere -_ dijiste en tus pensamientos pero no notaste que alguien llego

 _-_ (T..T/N)-san - se escucho la voz de tsuna

\- o hola tsunayoshi-kun - dijiste mientras volteabas pero sin soltar a hibari y volviste al modo dulce

\- jaja interrumpimos algo ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- eh? - dijiste confundida luego notaste que no soltabas a hibari - n..no solo estaba secando a kyoya puesto que se empapo con la lluvia

soltaste rápidamente a hibari y le dejaste tu pañuelo y este se empezó a secar por si mismo

\- ya veo - dijo tsuna

\- por cierto y reborn ? - preguntaste inocente

\- ciaossu - se escucho desde la caseta

\- hola reborn - lo saludaste como si nada

\- dame-(T/N) te traigo un regalo - dijo reborn acomodando su fedora

\- un regalo ?

\- pasen

cuando reborn dijo esto la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven de 20 años (todos tienen la misma edad) con cabellos largos en una trenza color obsidiana, ojos metálicos y una cálida sonrisa portaba un traje rojo chino, detrás de el una joven de la misma edad con capa negra la cual tapaba todo su cuerpo y unas hermosas marcas moradas en la cara, luego otro chico de cabellos verde, ojos avellana, una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes,detrás una joven de cabellos azules y ojos chocolate tenia unas marcas rojas en su rostro y portaba un traje negro de falda y saco y por ultimo un joven rubio de ojos azules con un traje militar una una banda con el numero ¨1¨

\- fon,viper,verde,lal, coronello - dijiste feliz corriste a abrazar a viper y esta también te abrazo lo cual era raro

\- hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos kora - dijo coronello

\- es cierto ahora eres mas alta - dijo lal

\- lal, coronello los extrañe - les dijiste mientras ibas ahora a abrazarlos a ellos - espero y me vuelvan a entrenar

\- EH? - dijo tsuna - (T/N)-san lal mirch y coronello te entrenaron ?

\- hola tsuna kora - saludo coronello

\- si - dijiste mientras volteabas a verlo - todos los arcobalenos me entrenaron

\- ge..genial - dijo gokudera

\- aunque nunca pensé que se verían así de adulto...bueno de fon ya meló esperaba

\- como ? - dijo fon algo confundido

\- cuando vi a kyoya supe que así te ibas a ver

\- kyoya ? - preguntaron todos

\- espera..HIBARI ? - dijo fon sorprendido

\- si..si mal no recuerdo les dije que buscaba a una persona esa persona era kyoya

\- entonces ese amigo era el guardián de la nube - dijo verde

\- si y por cierto y el esclavo..perdón y skull ?

\- esta amarrado en el primer piso kora

\- (suspiro) que idiotez hizo ahora

\- quería verte primero - dijeron todos al unisono

\- y quien lo hato ? - preguntaste con una gotita en la sien

\- viper - dijo fon

\- me lo suponía - dijiste mientras te acercabas a verde y fon y les diste un abrazo - viper ya se quito la capa ?

\- no - dijeron ambos

los soltaste y ahora te acercaste a viper

\- te doy 3 cheques equivalentes a 3 misiones clase ¨S¨ si te quitas la capa - le dijiste a viper mientras le mostrabas los cheques

\- echo - dijo viper arrebatándote los cheques - pero antes no dejare que nadie mire

\- chicos voltense..menos fon

\- por que menos el ? - pregunto viper algo moletas

\- tu futuro esposo debe ver tu rostro - dijiste mientras te ponías rápidamente detrás de fon

\- como que mi futuro esposo ? - pregunto viper ahora si mas que molesta

\- yare yare no debes hacer esa clase de bromas - dijo fon tomándote de los hombros y poniéndote enfrente de el

\- si papá - dijiste con un pequeño puchero

\- Jì zhù, wǒmen shàngwèi tíjiāo - dijo fon en chino (recuerda que aún no estamos comprometidos)

\- Dàn tāmen hěn kuài suǒyǐ bùyàojǐn - respondiste de la misma manera (pero pronto lo estarán así que no importa)

\- no hablen en chino a mis espaldas - dijo viper

\- hai - dijeron al unisono

aprovecharon que viper solo sabia hablar japones e italiano y no entendía el chino así que tu y fon lo utilizaban para molestarla

\- como sea ya quítate la capa - le dijiste a viper

\- no

\- si

\- no

\- ya te pague y aceptaste el trato

\- esta bien

viper solo se quito la capa que cubría la cara dejando ver sus hermosos cabellos color morado los cuales le llegaban abajo del oído y sus ojos de igual color que apenas se podían notar por el flequillo que los tapaba

\- eres mas bonita de lo que pensé viper - dijiste con una leve sonrisa provocando un leve rosa en sus mejillas

volteaste a ver al resto todos estaba sorprendidos hasta reborn y hibari ( solo que estos no se notaba tanto ) menos una persona esa era..fon

\- papá - dijiste llamando la atención de fon cosa que lograste - por que no te quedaste al igual que el resto al ver a mamá sin capa ?

\- es..eso es por que - dijo fon algo nervioso

\- el me rompió una capa hace una semana - dijo viper mientras se volvía a poner su capa - y aun no me la paga

\- ya te la pagare luego - dijo fon nervioso

\- pagamela ¡YA! - exigió esta

\- perdón viper-chan no traigo dinero - dijo fon mientras se escondía detrás de ti

\- ¡! espera..- dijiste algo impactada - fon llamaste a viper ¨viper-chan¨ ?

\- eh ?...si por que ? - dijo fon como si fuera algo normal

\- desde cuando se llevan tan bien ?

\- desde nunca - dijo viper molesta

\- ok ok..no digo nada mas - dijiste tratando de tranquilizarla...cosa que funciono después de 10 minutos

paso el tiempo entre platicas con los demás arcobalenos que hasta te olvidaste del resto...sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso y fuiste junto con los demás (menos hibari) a clase..no si despedirte de todos los arcobaleno..

FINAL DE LA ESCUELA..

terminaron las clases y otra vez tsuna y los demás te dijeron que si te acompañaba tu accediste y cuando salieron viste a kyoya recargado nuevamente en el portón de la escuela..

\- hola kyoya - le dijiste muy pero MUY alegre

-..hola.. - contesto este de forma fría

\- me acompañas por mis cosas ?

-..claro..pero antes debo ir por mi maleta a el comité

\- ok, aquí te espero con los demás

tsuna y los demás esperaron contigo un rato hasta que hibari volvió a salir del edificio ahora con su maleta..

se dirigieron al hotel y de ahí a tu habitación..

\- kyoya ayúdame a guardar la ropa - le dijiste a hibari mientras guardabas tus cosas en una maleta color (C/F)

-...no - contesto este mientras se acostaba en la cama

\- (suspiro) bueno entonces un tsunayoshi-kun, yamamoto-san y gokudera-san ustedes podrían ayudarme ?

\- claro - dijeron yamamoto y tsuna

\- tsk..si no hay de otra - dijo gokudera

los tres avanzaron unos pasos hasta que recordaron algo...la ropa interior

\- si están pensando en la ropa interior - dijiste mientras volteabas a verlos puesto que tenían un leve sonrojo en sus rostros - de eso se ocupara kyoya

\- omnivora a que te refieres ? - pregunto hibari sentándose bruscamente

\- es tu castigo por no ayudar

\- pues no pienso hacerlo - dijo hibari con un sonrojo casi inexistente

\- kyoya - dijiste mirando a hibari mientras emanabas un aura asesina y aunque tenias una sonrisa esa aura no decía lo mismo ademas traías un látigo para caballo ( de quien sabe donde lo sacaste y si a lo zero no tsukaima ) - se que sabes lo que te conviene así que es eso o..me cargas hasta tu casa

-...te cargo hasta mi casa - dijo hibari con algo de miedo

\- perfecto hoy no camino - dijiste mientras volvías a la normalidad - y sobre la ropa interior yo la guardare

los chicos volvieron a su labor y tu al tuyo..una vez terminaron ellos guardaste la ropa y cerraste las maletas

\- bien hora de irnos - dijiste mientras tomabas las dos maletas que traías

\- si - dijeron todos (menos hibari)

caminaron y saliste del hotel no sin antes regresar las llaves a recepción

\- tsunayoshi-kun y yamamoto-san ¿me cuidan esto? - les dijiste mientras les enseñabas las maletas

\- claro - dijo yamamoto tomando una de las maletas

\- vas a hacer algo ? - pregunto tsuna mientras tomaba la otra maleta

\- solo miren - dijste mientras te acercabas a hibari

\- hmn - ¨dijo¨ este mientras te acercabas

\- cargarme - dijiste estirando los brazos como si fueras una niña chiquita

\- ERA VERDAD ? - preguntaron sorprendidos gokudera y tsuna

\- claro que si - dijiste alegre

hibari se arrodillo un poco enfrente tuya y subiste a su espalda entonces este se paro..

\- kyoya hueles a té verde - dijiste mientras ponías tu cabeza en el hombro de hibari

\- cállate - dijo hibari mientras miraba a otro lado - por cierto pesas

\- bien vamonos - dijiste ignorando ese ultimo comentario

avanzaron como por 20 minutos hasta llegar a una casa grande al estilo tradicional..al parecer ahí vivía hibari

\- _por que esto también se me asía -_ pensaste mientras mirabas la estructura

\- bájate - te dijo molesto hibari

\- no, hasta que me lleves a mi habitación

\- (suspiro)

\- hibari hibari - se escucho una voz chillona

\- que es eso ? - dijiste mirando a tu alrededor

derrepente viste como una avecilla color amarillo se posaba en la cabeza de hibari

\- que lindo..como te llamas ? - le preguntaste a la pequeña ave

\- hibird hibird - dijo esta agitando sus alas

hibari no dijo nada y solo avanzo abrió la puerta de la casa y te llevo junto con los demás a una habitación vacía..por dentro también todo era tradicional hasta la habitación...bajaste de la espalda de hibari y te paraste en medio del lugar

\- enserio esta sera mi habitación ? - dijiste sorprendida

hibari solo asintió

* * *

bien esto es todo

ciao ciao


	5. tus formas de ser

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA Y TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES ESAS LES PERTENECEN A SUS DEBIDOS AUTORES :3**

 **aquí** **los arcobalenos tienen forma adulta y mukuro ya no molesta a chrome**

 **C/C= color de cabello...C/O= color de ojos...C/F= color favorito...T/N= tu nombre...T/A= tu apellido...**

 **D/N= diminutivo de nombre** (...)= texto _(...) = pensamiento **(...) =**_ ** _canción_**

 **te encanta ( a quien no ) el anime y kyoya y los arcobaleno lo saben**

 **hibari no dijo nada y solo avanzo abrió la puerta de la casa y te llevo junto con los demás a una habitación vacía..por dentro también todo era tradicional hasta la habitación...bajaste de la espalda de hibari y te paraste en medio del lugar**

 **\- enserio esta sera mi habitación ? - dijiste sorprendida**

 **hibari solo asintió**

* * *

\- en..enserio kyoya no me estas mintiendo - dijiste con una enorme felicidad

\- ...por que debería - se limito a decir hibari

\- entonces gracias por traer mis cosas yamamoto-san,tsunayoshi-kun - dijiste mientras volteabas a verlos

\- no fue nada - dijo yamamoto

\- pueden retirarse - dijo hibari

\- eh ? - pregunto tsuna

hibari solo los vio de forma amenazadora y los tres chicos salieron corriendo dejando tus maletas en la habitacion

\- no debiste hacer eso bien lo pude hacer yo - dijiste un poco enojada ( claro modo asesina: on )

\- eso no importa - dijo hibari mientras te daba tus maletas - acomoda tus cosas

\- siiii~

antes de eso hiciste la cena y una vez la terminaste y comieron tu y kyoya, terminaste de acomodar tus cosas pero luego te diste cuenta de una cosa...

 _\- y mi pijama ? -_ pensaste algo alterada - _creo que no la guarde..y claro no me di cuenta por que últimamente dormí con otra ropa...lo mejor sera pedirle una suya a kyoya_

te dirigiste a la habitación de hibari donde este ya estaba por acostarse..

\- kyoya

\- .. que - dijo mientras se recostaba en el futon

\- préstame una pijama

hibari se levanto bruscamente por tu pedido

\- y la tuya ?

\- ...no la traigo - dijiste algo nerviosa

\- (suspiro) déjame ver si tengo otra - dijo hibari para luego pararse de futon y buscar de entre sus cosas

entraste en la habitación para luego notar que en un lado del futon de hibari había una pequeña almohada blanca y encima de esta estaba hibird ya dormido

\- _realmente sigue siendo un kuudere total -_ pensaste mientras acariciabas con un dedo a la pequeña ave

-...no tengo otra - dijo hibari sacándote de tus pensamientos

\- entonces préstame la parte de arriba de tu pijama

-...no

\- por que no ?

-...no quiero

\- kyoya - dijiste algo enojada

hibari se quito la parte de arriba de su pijama y abajo traía una playera blanca te extendió la camisa y la tomaste

\- gracias mañana te la regreso - dijiste alegre

saliste de la habitación y te dirigiste a la tuya, una vez en esta te pusiste un short de licra negro, una playera (C/F) y encima la camisa de hibari la cual te quedaba demasiado grande y parecía que no traías nada abajo

 _\- ahora que lo pienso bien pude haber dormido así vestida y sin la pijama...a bueno ni modo -_ pensaste para luego dirigirte a tu futon y dormir

minutos después..

no podías dormir miraste un reloj que llevabas contigo ¨1:00am¨, saliste del futon y abriste la puerta corredisa de la casa para luego salir al patio y sentarte en el pequeño pasillo de madera

\- _solo espero que esto me logre hacer dormir..y que el llegue a notar mis sentimiento -_

(romeo and cinderella ¨hatusne miku¨)

 ** _Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide_**

 _ **Koko kara tsuredashite...**_  
 _ **Sonna kibun yo**_

 _ **Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai**_  
 _ **Seizei ii yume wo minasai**_  
 _ **Otona wa mou neru jikan yo**_

 _ **Musekaeru miwaku no caramel**_  
 _ **Hajirai no suashi wo karameru**_  
 _ **Konya wa doko made ikeru no?**_

 _ **Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite**_  
 _ **Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no**_  
 _ **Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine**_

 _ **Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba**_  
 _ **Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?**_  
 _ **Zenbu misete yo**_  
 _ **Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...**_

 _ **Zutto koishikute Cinderella**_  
 _ **Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa**_  
 _ **Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo**_  
 _ **Warui hito ni jamasare chau wa**_

 _ **Nigeda shitai no Juliet**_  
 _ **Demo sono namae de yobanai de**_  
 _ **Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne**_  
 _ **Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa**_

 _ **Nee watashi to ikite kureru?**_

pero antes de que terminaras la canción te quedaste profundamente dormida cayendo así a la fría madera...pero después de 10 minutos despertaste y en busca de calor abriste una de las puertas sin darte cuenta que esta conectaba a la habitación de hibari ( o sin lo que muchas esperaban ..o quizás no )cerraste la puerta y..entraste al futon de hibari mientras lo abrazabas

\- calientito - dijiste entre sueños

al día siguiente...

\- despierta despierta - dijo una voz chillona mientra te picaban la cabeza

\- 5 minutos mas - dijiste mientras abrazabas el bulto al lado tuyo

\- despierta despierta - volvió a decir la voz pero esta vez no sentiste donde te picaban

\- no quiero - dijiste algo enojada

\- omnivora despierta - se escucho la voz de hibari

abriste los ojos y notaste a hibari a un lado tuyo mientras lo abrazabas este tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- kyoya que haces en mi habitación ? - dijiste de lo mas normal mientras lo soltabas y te sentabas

\- por si no te has dado cuenta estas en mi habitación - dijo hibari enojado mientras se sentaba

\- ah~ - dijiste de forma infantil - es cierto...que hora es ?

\- las 5:00 am - te contesto hibari mientras se paraba del futon

\- por que me despiertas tan temprano - renegaste un poco

\- tengo asuntos en el comité de disciplina así que debo llegar antes

\- entiendo - dijiste mientras te volvías a acostar en el futon - buenas noches

\- levántate te llevare a la escuela - dijo hibari quitándote la colcha del futon

POV HIBARI

\- po..por que no traes algo debajo de la pijama - pregunte pero por un momento sentí mi cara arder

\- si traigo algo

\- eh ?

\- tu camisa es tan larga que no se nota la ropa que traigo abajo

\- entiendo - dije apartando mi mirada - como sea cámbiate rápido

FIN POV HIBARI

te paraste rápido y fuiste a tu habitación

 _\- no lo puedo creer kyoya..kyoya se sonrojo -_ pensaste algo alterada - _era tan lindo_

te apresuraste a vestirte con el uniforme de invierno puesto que ya era tiempo de cambiarlo (si de un dia para otro) y cuando saliste hibari ya estaba por irse pero notaste algo

\- KYOYA - le gritaste desde la puerta de tu habitación - adonde crees que vas ?

te enojaste y avanzaste hacia el

-...que sucede - dijo hibari sin voltear

\- peínate

\- no

\- entonces lo haré yo - dijiste tomándolo de una manga puesto que su camisa era de manga larga y jalándolo hacia la sala, tomaste el peine que traías puesto que tu tampoco te habías peinado, lo sentaste en el suelo y lo empezaste a peinar

\- suéltame - renegó hibari

\- no - contestaste rápidamente

\- tenemos que irnos - hibari apunto a un reloj que había cerca este macaba las 5:30

\- apenas son las 5:30 y entramos a las 8:00 los tontos herbívoros llegan a partir de las 7:00, tenemos tiempo

\- (suspiro) esta bien

terminaste de peinarlo y le extendiste el peine en señal de que te peinara ademas de dos donitas para el cabello color lila, te sentaste enfrente de el y te empezó a peinar

- _supongo que así el silencio es aburrido..espero y esto le traiga buenos recuerdo -_

 ** _Nee futari wa guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta_**  
 ** _anata ga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga_**  
 ** _tada watashi datta no kamo shirenai_**

 ** _Soredemo sore ga hitsuzen no hajimari datta_**  
 ** _houmutta itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga_**  
 ** _iroaseru koto sae mo mada dekinai mama ni_**  
 ** _ima demo kawarazu ni omoidashiteru_**  
 ** _kitto subete ga itsuka tsunagariatte..._**  
 ** _kienai you ni to..._**

 ** _Aabitsuiteiru konna jidai no naka de_**  
 ** _itsudatte watashi wa koko kara inotteru_**  
 ** _mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to_**  
 ** _anata o kurushimaseru subete no mono ni_**  
 ** _hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..._**

 ** _Nee futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien_**  
 ** _hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto_**  
 ** _sou hajime kara kizuiteita no_**

 ** _Arukidasu sono saki juujika o seotteiku koto_**  
 ** _shittete mo dare yori asu o misueru tame ni_**  
 ** _nanika ga sotto kowarehajimeteshimau mae ni_**  
 ** _itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeteta_**  
 ** _kitto sube.._**

pero antes de que pudieras siquiera continuar los brazos de kyoya te rodearon

\- terminaste ? - se te ocurrió preguntar

\- si - se limito a decir sin soltarte

\- entonces vamonos - dijiste pero no podías pararte por la fuerza de hibari

\- quedémonos unos momentos mas así...(D/N)

te sorprendiste hacia tiempo..mejor dicho 8 años que no escuchabas de kyoya el diminutivo de tu nombre

\- esta bien...kyo-kun - dijiste volteandote para luego regresar ese abrazo que el te dio

 _esta vez volví a ver a mi amado kyoya_

* * *

bien ese final fue mas improvisado que nada pero espero que les haya gustado

hasta el proximo

ciao ciao


	6. nuevo trabajo y un joven misterioso

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **aquí los arcobalenos tienen forma adulta y mukuro ya no molesta a chrome**

 **a y de ultima hora te encanta ( a quien no ) el anime y kyoya y los arcobaleno lo saben**

 **T/N= tu nombre...T/A= tu apellido...** **D/N= diminutivo de nombre** (...)= texto _(...) = pensamiento_

* * *

han pasado dos semanas desde que he estado viviendo con kyoya...y se me a olvidado escribir cartas para el resto ;P

\- omnivora despierta - se escucho su voz

\- no quiero ir a la escuela - le dije con pereza

\- eso no me importa levántate y vístete - kyoya me arrebato la colcha del futon y no tuve mas opción que levantarme

\- todavía son las 5:00 am - le dije mientras miraba el reloj

\- tenemos que llegar antes - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de mi habitación

la mañana paso como todas le grite a kyoya que se peinara..a duras penas se dejo, luego me peino el y después nos fuimos a la escuela a las 6:00 am

7:00 am comité disciplinario

\- kyoya

\- ..hmn

\- me dejas trabajar contigo ?

sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por unos momentos

\- por que quieres estar en el comité disciplinario ? - me pregunto curioso

\- por que se ve divertido

\- (suspiro) hablare con el director para darte el permiso

\- gracias

\- pensándolo bien..no necesitas su permiso..empiezas mañana, después de la escuela vamos a pedir tu uniforme

\- haiii

7:30 am salón de clases

\- **todo gira gira todo da mil vueltas ( guru guru guru, guru guru mawaru)**

\- (T/N)-chan buenos días - dijo tsuna

\- buenos días tsunayoshi-kun parece que hoy llegaste antes

\- es que reborn me levanto temprano - dijo con cierto temor

\- (suspiro) tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi me levanto temprano para entrenar por mucho tiempo

\- de vio ser duro

\- ni tanto después de todo...mi vida fue mas dura en el pasado

FLASH BACK

en una pequeña casa fuera de la mansión...

\- takato-jiichan ? - dijo una pequeña peli(C/C) mientras movía a un anciano que estaba tirado en el suelo

\- niña donde esta el otro niño - dijo un hombre de rostro amenazante

\- no te lo diré

\- dímelo..ahora - el hombre tomo del cuello a la niña

\- no..te..lo..voy..a decir

\- ¡(T/N)! - se escucho el grito de un niño

\- kyo-kun..huye...y llama a..kage-sama

\- no te voy a dejar - dijo hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas

\- sera mejor que le hagas caso a la niña..mocoso - el hombre lanzo contra la pared a la pequeña, esta apenas y podía estar consiente

hibari se lanzo a pelear contra aquel hombre...después de unos golpes y con un brazo roto hibari logro vencerlo

\- (T/N) estas bien ? - pregunto hibari

\- si, pero y takato-jiichan ?

hibari volteo al anciano el cual tenia clavado en su corazón un kunai..

\- jii..chan ?

\- esta..muerto

FIN FLASH BACK

\- (T/N)-chan..(T/N)-chan - era la voz de tsuna

\- eh ? sucede algo tsunayoshi-kun ?

\- no, es que no respondías así que me preocupe

\- calma no es nada de que preocuparse..solo fue..un recuerdo es todo

las clases pasaron como siempre ..aburridas

al final de la escuela...

\- (T/N)-chan te acompañamos a casa ? - pregunto tsuna

\- antes tengo que ir a un lugar pero..pueden acompañarme si desean

comité disciplinario...

\- que se supone que es...esto - dijo hibari con un leve tic en el ojo

\- me vinieron a acompañar

\- hola hi..hibari-san/yo/tch - cada quien saludo a su manera

\- por eso mismo...que hacen ellos aquí ?

\- como dije solo me acompañan

\- (suspiro) solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar

\- si si si, ahora mi uniforme

\- no te desesperes vamos apenas por el

fuimos hasta la dirección donde hibari pidió el uniforme femenino del comité, el uniforme consistía en una falda a medio muslo color negra, un gakuran del mismo color que llegaba un poco mas abajo y un moño rojo nos dieron un paquete con tres uniformes, una vez nos los dieron salimos de ahí

\- espérenme en la azotea - les dije mientras tomaba uno de los uniformes

\- vas a hacer algo ? - pregunto gokudera

\- voy a cambiarme - le dije para luego ir a los baños

Azotea...

POV LECTORA (tercera persona)

\- hibari-san desde cuando conoces a (T/N)-chan ? - pregunto tsuna

\- desde los..3 años - contesto con pereza

\- paso algo en el pasado ?...algo malo ?

hibari se sorprendió por unos momentos

\- que tanto te contó ? - dijo alterado..solo un poco

\- so..solo me dijo que algo malo había pasado en su niñez - dijo asustado

\- pues..quédate con la duda

\- por que ?

\- esto es algo que no le concierne a herbívoros

entonces el teléfono de hibari sonó...

\- es (T/N) - para su desgracia el teléfono tenia altavoz

\- ¨kyoya ven inmediatamente¨

\- que quieres ?

\- ¨necesito que me ayudes¨

\- donde estas ?

\- ¨en el baño¨

la cara de todos se torno roja

\- y se puede saber para que me necesitas ?

\- ¨no puedo subir el cierre de la falda¨

los otros 3 explotaron de un derrame nasal

\- (suspiro) hazlo sola

\- ¨oh, acaba de pasar un chico se lo puedo pedir a el¨

\- me estas amenazando ?

\- ¨oye tu el de ahí¨

\- ni se te ocurra voy para haya..pero a cambio tu haces la cena

\- ¨ok¨

hibari fue hasta donde estaba (T/N) muy enojado, minutos después regreso con ella

\- la próxima vez lo haces sola - hibari tenia un rubor casi inexistente

\- no se de que te avergüenzas..dejaste de bañarte conmigo a los 8 años

\- eso fue en el pasado

\- como sea por un momento trágate tu orgu..

- a pasado un tiempo querida (T/N) - se escucho una voz

\- tsk esa asquerosidad llego - dijo (T/N) furiosa

\- vamos no me digas así se muy bien que me extrañaste - de repente un joven de cabellos ceniza y ojos azules apareció enfrente de (T/N) - que tal si te doy un regalo por volvernos a hallar 

el joven tomo del mentón a (T/N) intentando darle un beso pero...

\- herbívoro que intentas hacerle a MI mujer - hibari se lo impidió golpeándolo y tomando a (T/N) de la cintura

* * *

bien este es el capitulo me disculpo por no subirlo antes pero...no sabia que escribir

ciao ciao


End file.
